Sorceliers vs Angeless
by Rin-sesshomaru1
Summary: Une nouvelle menace fait rage à Mystic Falls, une menace qui aurait le pouvoir d'éliminer tous les êtres surnaturels de la terre (vampire, sorcières, double, loups-garous). Mais ils feront une impressionnante découverte et apprendront la véritable histoire du surnaturel et rencontreront leurs créateurs: les Sorceliers et les Angeless. A LIRE!
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, cela faisait très longtemps. Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic, j'ai suivi TO et TVD apparemment JP veut briser nos rêves en tout cas, heureusement qu'il y'a les fics pour nous remonter le moral. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.

_**Mystic Falls, 12h30 au manoir Salvatore. **_

Stefan se prélassait dans son canapé, un verre de vin en main. Il regardait le bois se consumer dans la cheminée, pensant encore et encore au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Katherine. Depuis son retour à Mystic Falls, le double Petrova n'arrête pas de vouloir séduire Stefan, se trémoussant sensuellement devant lui, ce qui avait fini par fonctionner car il avait succombé à ses pulsions et avait littéralement dévoré les lèvres de la brune hier soir au Mystic Grill. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'entrée surprenante et furieuse d'une blonde en colère.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu comptais aller à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Damon sans même me prévenir ? _Hurla la blonde. _

- Je comptais te le dire. _Reprit Stefan buvant une gorgée de son verre de vin._

- Je veux venir avec vous. _Déclara-t-elle._

- Hors de question. Klaus nous a strictement interdit de t'emmener et si tu persistais nous serions obligés de te contraindre à rester sagement ici. C'est trop dangereux là-bas. _Expliqua calmement le jeune Salvatore._

- Je ne suis plus une gamine, je sais me débrouiller toute seule ok ? _S'énerva-t-elle._

- Blondie va jouer avec tes poupées tu veux bien ? On ne va pas à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour jouer, il y'a des sorcières bien plus dangereuses que tu ne peux l'imaginer. _Répliqua Damon en descendant des escaliers avec un sac de voyage en main. _

- N'insiste pas Care. Je t'appelle lorsque nous sommes arrivés. A plus. _Dit Stefan avant de partir suivi derrière par Damon. _

Caroline n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les frères Salvatore étaient déjà loin. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé encore surprise.

_**Nouvelle-Orléans, demeure des Mikaelson. **_

- Pourquoi as-tu tué Céleste avant qu'elle ne parle ? _Cria l'hybride contre Marcel._

- Elle a tué Sophie et Davina, il fallait que je les venge. Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place si c'était la meurtrière de Caroline et de Rebekah ? _Riposta le vampire. _

- Du calme ! Vous me donnez des maux de tête à force de crier comme ça. Je suis enceinte. _Ajouta la louve caressant doucement son ventre._

- De toute manière cela ne sert à rien de se liguer les uns contre les autres. Il faut que nous trouvions une solution avant que le pire n'arrive. _Rappela à l'ordre Elijah. _

- Elijah a raison. Il faut que l'on trouve un plan d'attaque avant qu'ils n'arrivent et ne nous prennent par surprise. _Insista la blonde originelle._

- Nous n'avons pas assez d'informations sur eux donc je ne vois pas comment on peut préparer un plan d'attaque. _Rétorqua l'hybride originel irrité. _

_**Mystic Grill, 15 heures. **_

Caroline était partie rejoindre ses amies au Mystic Grill et Katherine faisait partie du groupe car c'était elle qui leur avait demandé de la rejoindre au bar.

- Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous là, parle qu'on en finisse une bonne fois. _S'impatienta Jeremy Gilbert. _

- Doucement bébé ! De toute manière je ne vais pas m'étaler bien longtemps. J'aime mieux vous conseiller déjà de fuir la ville, le pays et aller vous cacher loin de Mystic Falls. _Prévient Katherine._

- Pourquoi fuirions-nous la ville ? _Demanda Caroline incrédule._

- Parce qu'un grand danger rôde autour de Mystic Falls, un grand danger pour les vampires et les loups-garous. Ce danger est bien plus grand que vous ne puissiez l'imaginer et il vaut mieux être très loin. Si vous restez ici, vous allez mourir. _Expliqua Katherine un sourire en coin._

- Et pourquoi nous préviens-tu ? Juste par bonté d'âme c'est ça ? Je ne te crois pas, si c'était vrai, tu serais la première à fuir le pays. Pourquoi es-tu encore là alors ? _Contra Elena._

- Je suis encore là parce que j'ai essayé de prévenir Stefan mais il ne m'a pas écouté. J'ose espérer que vous aussi vous ne commettrez pas la même erreur. Ils sont partis se jeter dans la gueule du loup en allant à la Nouvelle-Orléans. _Dit Katherine entre deux gorgées de bière. _

- Et comment es-tu au courant de tout ça ? Qui nous veut du mal ? _Questionna Caroline de plus en plus curieuse._

- Des gens qui n'aiment pas les loups-garous encore moins les vampires. Des gens qu'ils veulent exterminer toute la race des êtres surnaturels, y comprit les sorcières. _Informa Katherine. _

- Tous les êtres surnaturels ? _Reprit Elena désorientée._

- Et oui poulette ! Tout le monde, même notre cher hybride ne fait pas le poids face à eux. _S'exclama Katherine._

Bonnie, Elena et Caroline se regardaient confuses. Elles avaient peur mais elles s'inquiétaient aussi pour Stefan et Damon qui étaient partis à la Nouvelle-Orléans rejoindre les Originels. Encore une fois, leurs vies étaient en danger.

- J'appelle Stefan pour leur dire de faire demi-tour. _Déclara vivement la blonde._

- Pas la peine, il ne t'écoutera pas. De toute manière c'est trop tard, à l'heure qu'il est ils doivent être sûrement arrivés. _Dit Katherine._

- On ne va quand même pas resté ici à attendre sagement ? _S'indigna Bonnie._

- Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est de fuir. Fuyez avant de tous mourir ici comme de pauvres chiens. _Conseilla Katherine avant de partir à vitesse vampirique._

Sans plus attendre, Caroline appela Stefan mais impossible de le joindre, son téléphone était hors couverture de réseau. Elle tenta d'appeler Damon mais même chose alors à situation désespérée, action désespérée. Elle appela l'hybride originel.

- Klaus ? _Interrogea Caroline._

- Sweetheart, quel plaisir de t'entendre ! _S'exclama gaiement l'hybride au bout du fil._

- Klaus c'est important, Stefan et Damon sont entrain de venir à la Nouvelle-Orléans et leur téléphone ne passe pas. Je suis inquiète pour eux surtout qu'une menace très importante rôde dans les parages. _Expliqua Caroline tremblant d'inquiétude._

- Comment es-tu au courant ? _Questionna l'hybride surpris._

- Katherine vient de nous le dire. Elle nous a conseillé de fuir. _Répondit simplement la blonde. _Que se passe-t-il Klaus ? _Enchaina Caroline._

- Lorsque Stefan et Damon seront là je te préviendrais. Je te rappelle. _Dit l'hybride avant de raccrocher._

- Quoi ? Allô ! Klaus ! Putain ! _Cria la blonde furieuse._

- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? _Interrogea Bonnie._

- Qu'il me préviendra quand Stef et Damon sont arrivés. Faut que je rentre, je dois prévenir ma mère et la mettre à l'abri. _Annonça Caroline._

- On se voit tout à l'heure alors. _Dit Elena._

- Ouais à toute. _Confirma Caroline avant de partir chez elle._

La jeune blonde vampire rentra chez elle exténuée par tout ce que Katherine venait de leur dire. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'est prendre une douche et dormir mais pour l'instant, elle devait prévenir sa mère et l'envoyer sa grand-mère au Texas à Houston, le temps que les choses se calme à Mystic Falls et à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

_**18 heures, Maison des Forbes…**_

Caroline venait d'entrer chez elle, comme à son habitude, elle déposa les clés de la porte sur la commode qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Elle appela sa mère mais personne ne répondit. Elle alla au salon et découvrit avec horreur sa mère attachée le visage en sang. Un homme vêtu de noir était assis tranquillement sur un des fauteuils à côté de Liz. Caroline se précipita vers sa mère mais elle fut projetée contre le mur par une force invisible, elle se retrouvait désormais clouée contre le mur par des cordes invisibles, l'homme vêtu de noir n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à ma mère ? _Demanda la blonde essayant de se défaire de ses cordes invisibles. _

L'homme ne répondit pas à Caroline mais on vit un couteau voler vers ce mystérieux inconnu puis le couteau changea de direction et se plaça directement devant le cœur de Liz Forbes. La maman de Caroline ne pouvait pas parler, elle avait juste les larmes aux yeux en regardant sa fille. Caroline se mit à crier comprenant l'intention de son ravisseur.

- Pitié, pas ma mère. Je vous en prie relâchez-la. Elle n'y est pour rien, je vous en prie, laissez-la. Elle est humaine. Humaine. Pitié. _Supplia Caroline en larmes. _

L'homme ne bougeait toujours pas mais le couteau lui, s'enfonça lentement dans le cœur de Liz Forbes sous les yeux effrayés de Caroline.

- NON ! Maman ! _Hurla de douleur Caroline voyant sa mère tomber mollement sur le sol._

_ Ça vous plait ? Si oui, laissez-moi une review svp. Pour des encouragements. Bisous._


	2. Menace à Mystic Falls

Merci pour les reviews les filles. Ça faisait très longtemps même que je n'ai pas mit les pieds ici.

SabrinaKlaus : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'essaierai de caser le plus vite du Klaroline. Voici la suite.

Mel023 : ça faisait longtemps toi. Moi aussi je suis triste pour Liz mais y'aura plein de rebondissements.

Naura : coucou ! Je suis contente de te mettre de l'eau à la bouche, ça veut dire qu'elle te plait. Tu as beaucoup de questions toi mais t'inquiète tu auras des réponses à toutes tes questions. Bonne lecture.

Justine : Quel plaisir d'être de nouveau par ici. « Pertinent et mystérieux » merci. Toi avec des pouvoirs surnaturels et tout ça. J'essaierai de me creuser la tête pour te donner du lourd. Merci en tout cas pour tes commentaires. Bonne lecture ma belle.

Lea Michaelson : Oui la suite !

Floriane13 : merci de me suivre sur cette fic, c'est gentil. Voici la suite.

Missgege93 : Un début qui promet et une suite palpitante j'espère. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : **Menace à Mystic Falls**

_**Manoir des Salvatore, 22 heures.**_

Cela faisait plus de cinq fois que Bonnie essayait de joindre Caroline. La jolie blonde devait les rejoindre dans la soirée chez les Salvatore pour qu'ils parlent ensemble des révélations surprenantes de Katherine qui semblaient terrifiantes.

- Elle ne répond toujours pas. Informa Bonnie.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux aller voir ce qui se passe. Suggéra Jeremy.

- Jer' a raison, je m'inquiète de plus en plus surtout avec ce que nous a dit Katherine tout à l'heure, j'ai encore plus peur. Expliqua Bonnie.

- On y va alors. Approuva Elena.

Au même moment, arriva Damon et Stefan ainsi que Katherine, les frères Salvatore étaient dans un sal état comme s'ils sortaient d'une violente bagarre.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? S'enquit immédiatement le double voyant l'état de ses amis.

- Oh ! Juste un petit avant-gout de ce qui nous attend si l'on reste ici. Répondit Katherine se dirigeant vers le bar.

- Que fais-tu encore ici toi ? Tu n'étais pas censée fuir comme à ton habitude ? Interrogea Elena.

- J'étais sur le point de me fuir mais ma conscience s'est réveillée et m'a obligé à aller secourir Stefan. Répondit Katherine entre deux gorgées de whisky.

- Depuis quand as-tu une conscience toi ? Rétorqua Elena.

- Je ne sais pas. Moi-même je suis encore étonnée de savoir que j'en ai une. Dit Katherine l'air pensive.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Relança Jeremy.

- On s'est fait attaqué par une bande d'inconnus très coriaces sur la route. Katherine est arrivée de nulle part et nous a aidés à nous échapper. Expliqua Stefan.

- Et comment savais-tu que Stefan et Damon étaient en danger ? C'est un peu bizarre ça ! Remarqua Elena.

- Je ne suis en rien responsable de tout ça. J'ai essayé de vous prévenir qu'on est tous en danger ici, j'ai juste voulu me rassurer que Stefan allait bien c'est tout. Même si vous pensez tous que je n'ai pas de cœur et que je ne suis qu'une égoïste malgré tout, je m'inquiète pour Stefan. Répliqua Katherine.

- Alors dis-nous qui sont ces personnes qui nous veulent du mal ? Je parie que tu les connais sinon tu ne fuirais pas. Demanda Bonnie.

- On les appelle les sorceliers, ce sont les créatures les plus puissantes sur terre, au ciel et dans le royaume des morts. Ce sont eux qui sont à l'origine des sorciers, des vampires, des loups-garous et hybrides. Les êtres surnaturels que nous connaissons sont nés de l'union entre les sorceliers et les Angeless. Un accord avait été passé entre le Roi des Sorceliers et le Roi des Angeless, qu'ils allaient unir leurs enfants pour que leurs deux royaumes ne fassent plus qu'un et que la guerre entre leurs deux peuples cessent enfin. La princesse des Angeless, Calliope épousa le prince des sorceliers Usémis, de leur union naquit Arielys, première sorcière du monde Aryon, premier loup-garou du monde et Erilia, première vampire du monde. Les enfants de Calliope et Usémis vivaient avec eux aux cieux mais voyant que leurs enfants n'avaient qu'une seule partie de leur puissance et non tous leurs pouvoirs, ils furent obligés de tuer leurs enfants, Calliope ne voulant pas que ses enfants meurent, se fit aider de sa servante la plus fidèle et envoya ses enfants sur terre. Ainsi elle les protégeait mais Usémis l'apprit quelque temps plus tard et répudia Calliope ce qui créa une autre guerre entre les sorceliers et les Angeless. RACONTA Katherine.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Stefan curieux.

- ça amour, je ne sais pas. Répondit Katherine.

- Mais comment connais-tu tout ça ? Questionna Damon.

- C'est Elijah qui me l'a raconté. Répondit simplement le double Petrova.

- Ce ne serait pas une de ses histoires juste pour faire dormir les enfants ? Douta Damon.

- Elijah n'est pas un menteur. Défendit Elena.

Tout le monde fut surpris de voir qu'Elena défendait Elijah.

- Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous savez très bien qu'Elijah est un homme de parole. Renchérit Elena.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Se moqua Katherine.

- Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait aller voir si Caroline va bien. Rappela Jeremy.

- Jeremy a raison. Cela fait trois heures qu'on est sans nouvelle d'elle. Rajouta Bonnie.

- On vient avec vous. Dit Stefan.

- Moi je préfère rester ici. Dit Katherine.

Elena secoua la tête agacée par son ancêtre. Tout le monde alla chez Caroline sauf Katherine qui préférait les attendre au manoir.

_**23 heures, Maison des Forbes. **_

Arrivé devant la maison de Liz Forbes, Damon fut le premier à entrer suivit par son frère, Elena, Bonnie et Jeremy. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils découvrirent un véritable chantier et du sang. Il n'y avait pas de trace de Liz ni de Caroline.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? S'exclama Bonnie.

- Care ? Sheriff ? Appela Elena.

Damon inspecta la maison avec Stefan à vitesse vampirique et ne virent personne. Ils descendirent rejoindre les autres.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda Elena.

- Je ne sais pas mais vaut mieux prévenir le big bad wolf. Répondit Damon avant de prendre son portable et d'appeler Klaus.

- Oui. Répondit Klaus à l'autre bout du fil.

- Klaus, on est dans de sérieux pétrins ici. Miss blondie a disparu avec sa mère. Nous sommes chez elles et la maison est dans un piteux état. Je pense que c'est urgent sinon blondie et le sheriff risque de mourir. Informa Damon.

- Je serai là dans quelques heures. Prévient Klaus avant de raccrocher.

- Il a dit quoi ? Interrogea Stefan.

- Il arrive. Répondit Damon.

Aucune trace de Liz ni de Caroline. Elles avaient complètement disparues mais où se trouvaient-elles dès à présent, personne ne le savait. Comment Klaus gèrera-t-il cette situation ? Quelles sont les intentions des sorceliers et des Angeless ? Quelle est la suite de leur histoire ?

_**Quelque part, loin de Mystic Falls…**_

Pendant ce temps, Caroline se retrouvait attacher dans une grande pièce avec sa mère. Caroline et Liz étaient vêtues de magnifiques robes grecques anciennes blanches. Elles portaient toutes deux, des robes de déesses.

- Maman… Appela Caroline émergeant doucement de son inconscience.

Liz était éveillée depuis un certain temps, apparemment le sheriff était toujours en vie mais comment cela était-il possible ? Pas le temps de réfléchir, qu'un bel homme aux cheveux blonds dorés entra dans la pièce, il portait une robe de dieu grec.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillées ! S'exclama-t-il heureux.

- Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici ? Questionna Liz.

- Tu le sais. Comment as-tu pu penser que tu les protègerais éternellement ? Ce ne sont que des erreurs de la vie, ils doivent tous disparaître jusqu'au dernier. Répondit l'homme.

- Je vois qu'après tout ce temps, tu n'as toujours pas changé, ce sont tes enfants. La chair de ta chair, ce sont les descendants de ta progéniture Usémis. Ragea Liz.

- Ce ne sont en aucun cas mes enfants. D'ailleurs pour te prouver que je veux tous les exterminer, je vais commencer par elle. Dit-il sérieusement en indiquant Caroline.

Usémis sans bouger fit léviter Caroline jusqu'à lui, la jeune blonde était toujours un peu sonnée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

- Que dis-tu du brasier de l'enfer pour elle ? Suggéra Usémis en ricanant.

- Arrête, c'est une sorceless. Avoua Liz.

- Quoi ? Interrogea Usémis paraissant très surpris.

- C'est une sorceless, c'est ta fille, ta fille légitime. Elle détient en elle tous les pouvoirs par conséquent elle est une sorceless. Informa Liz.

Caroline une sorceless ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire ? Pourquoi Liz est-elle toujours en vie ? Qui est Usémis ? Pourquoi veut-il tuer tous les êtres surnaturels qui peuplent la terre ?

Affaire à Suivre !

Alors ? Verdict ? Vous avez aimez ?

Laissez-moi quelques commentaires svp.


	3. Secrets révélés

Chapitre 3 : **Secrets enfin révélés.**

Liz venait d'informer Usémis que Caroline était sa fille. Comment Liz était-elle au courant de tout cela ? Et qui était Usémis pour elle ?

Usémis déposa Caroline lentement sur le sol, plongeant son regard dans celui de Liz essayant de lire en elle.

-Comment as-tu pu me cacher la vérité si longtemps ? Comment as-tu osé m'éloigner de ma fille et l'emmener vivre loin de moi ? _Gronda Usémis en colère._

-Je ne pouvais plus vivre ainsi comprends-tu ? On m'a obligé à t'épouser alors que j'en aimais un autre. Je ne t'ai jamais Usémis, jamais. Aryon, Arielys et Erilia n'étaient pas tes enfants. C'était les enfants de Ran. _Avoua Liz en larmes. _Tu as tué celui que j'aimais et mes enfants alors quand je suis tombée enceinte de TOI, j'ai décidé de quitter ce monde et d'aller vivre sur terre avec ma fille. Je voulais te faire souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir. _Ajouta Liz. _

-Et tu as pensé que j'aurais pu te laisser vivre en paix alors que tu avais couché avec Ran ? Moi je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour où mon regard s'est posé sur toi, j'aurais tout fait pour te faire plaisir même te laisser vivre avec un autre si tu avais eu l'honnêteté de me le dire Calliope. Je t'aurai laissé vivre ton amour librement avec Ran, j'aurai rompu nos fiançailles prétextant que je ne t'aimais pas. Mais lorsque j'ai appris que tu entretenais une liaison avec Ran dans mon dos et que les trois enfants qu'on avait eu ensemble n'étaient pas les miens je suis rentré dans une rage folle qui m'a poussé à tous les exterminer. A cause de ton mensonge Calliope que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui. _Expliqua Usémis furieux._

Liz ne dit rien, Caroline qui était là à côté d'eux, avait tout entendu. Les mensonges de sa mère, la véritable identité de sa mère et sa propre identité à elle. Elle était en colère et frustrée, elle se sentait trahi par sa mère qui ne lui avait rien dit de tout cela. Elle laissa des larmes coulées sur ses joues, sa propre mère lui avait menti depuis toute petite. Bill était qui pour elle alors ? L'homme qu'elle appelait papa pendant des années n'était pas en réalité son père, juste un homme que sa mère avait choisi pour qu'il soit le père de Caroline.

-Pourquoi maman ? Pourquoi ? _Questionna Caroline en se relevant._

-Ma chérie je vais tout expliquer. Je… _Balbutia Liz (Calliope)._

-Expliquer quoi ? Que tu m'as menti pendant des années ? Jusqu'à quand allais-tu me le cacher MAMAN ? _Interrogea Caroline dédaigneuse._

- Je comptais te le dire ma puce mais j'avais besoin de temps. C'est tellement compliqué. _Se justifia Liz (Calliope)._

Caroline ne dit rien et préféra sortir de la pièce où elle se trouvait sans même faire attention à Usémis ou à sa mère. Peu importe où elle était, elle ne voulait pas rester dans la même pièce que sa mère.

Lorsque la jolie blonde sortit de la pièce où elle se trouvait avec ses parents biologiques, elle se retrouva dans un grand couloir, où étaient stationnés plusieurs gardes du corps. Deux servantes sortirent de nulle part pour venir se poser devant la jolie blonde, elles firent une révérence à la blonde avant de se relever.

-Princesse Caroline, heureuses de vous revoir parmi nous. Veuillez-nous suivre jusqu'à vos appartements je vous prie. _Déclarèrent les deux servantes._

Caroline acquiesça simplement de la tête sans émettre aucune opposition, elle ne le voulait pas, elle voulait juste pouvoir se retrouver toute seule alors elle suivit les deux servantes.

Pendant ce temps, Liz (Calliope) se retrouvait désormais seule avec Usémis.

-Que vas-tu faire à Caroline ? _Interrogea Liz (Calliope)._

-C'est ma fille, jamais je ne lui ferai du mal, elle restera désormais auprès des siens. Je détruirais tous les êtres surnaturels de la terre pour rétablir l'équilibre originel. _Informa Usémis._

-Tu ne peux pas m'enlever ma fille. _Protesta Liz (Calliope)._

_-_Je ne te l'ai pas enlevé tu l'as perdu à cause de tes mensonges. _Répliqua Usémis. _Tu es libre de partir d'ici. _L'informa-t-il en s'allant._

-Usémis ! _Appela Liz (Calliope)_

- Je n'ai jamais aimé une autre femme que toi Calliope et le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je t'aime toujours et que je n'arrive pas à te haïr. _Avoua Usémis dans le couloir avant de laisser Liz (Calliope) toute seule._

Usémis venait d'avouer à Liz qu'il l'aimait encore. Un aveu qui toucha Liz car après ces paroles, elle se mit à pleurer en silence dans la pièce où elle se trouvait et se remit à penser à sa vie passée.

_**Flashback**_

_Calliope jouait dans la cour du château de ses parents avec ses amies. Elles couraient ensemble dans toute la cour. Puis on entendit retentir les trompettes du palais, annonçant l'arrivée de la famille d'Usémis. Calliope et ses amies se hâtaient d'aller accueillir leurs invités. La jeune princesse se plaça aux côtés de son père et de sa mère dans la grande salle du trône. A cet instant entra la famille d'Usémis. Le jeune prince en entrant déposa aussitôt son regard sur Calliope. Il était comme fasciné par elle et ce regard ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Calliope qui rougit. _

_ Une heure plus tard, pendant le repas, Usémis n'avait pas osé détourner son regard de celui de Calliope et la jeune femme se sentait gênée mais ces regards ne lui déplaisaient pas au contraire elle s'habituait à ce genre d'attention de la part du prince._

_ Après le repas, Usémis se mit à chercher Calliope dans tout le château et trouva la jeune femme dans le jardin, assise sur le sol près de la fontaine d'eau. Il faisait déjà nuit et les étoiles recouvraient le ciel. Usémis trouva la jeune femme assise jouant avec une fleur. Il s'avança lentement vers elle. _

-Puis-je vous tenir compagnie ? _Demanda Usémis._

_Calliope acquiesça et Usémis s'assit près d'elle observant les étoiles._

-Vous êtes la plus belle des déesses. _Complimenta Usémis._

- Merci. _Remercia Calliope gênée._

- Connaissez-vous l'histoire de la reine Lune et du roi Soleil ? _Interrogea Usémis._

- Non. _Répondit Calliope._

- Le roi Soleil et la reine Lune vivaient dans un même royaume, ce royaume était prospère et ils vivaient heureux. Ils venaient de se marier car leur mariage était arrangé et la reine Lune n'aimait pas le roi Soleil car elle en aimait un autre. Le roi Soleil lui, l'aimait éperdument et était prêt à tout pour conquérir le cœur de sa dulcinée alors il la couvrait de cadeaux, d'attentions et d'amour mais la reine Lune ne prêtait guère attention au roi Soleil continuant sa liaison avec son amant. Plus le temps passait et plus le roi Soleil désespérait de ne pas pouvoir avoir l'amour de la reine Lune alors il tomba gravement malade, il l'aimait tellement qu'il en devint malade. Lorsque la reine Lune vit enfin que le roi Soleil l'aimait, il était trop tard car il mourut mais avant de mourir, il vit la reine Lune à genou, en larmes lui suppliant de rester en vie et lui disant ces mots dont il rêvait tant « Je t'aime ». _Raconta Usémis._

_ Cette histoire rendit triste Calliope, l'histoire que venait de raconter Usémis était très touchante et elle la trouvait belle d'un côté car le roi Soleil a toujours aimé la reine Lune jusqu'à son dernier souffle bien qu'elle en aimait un autre. _

« Histoire très touchante. » _Dit Calliope._

« Oui. C'est ma mère qui me l'a raconté. » _Expliqua Usémis._

« Je dois y aller. Il se fait tard, bonne nuit prince Usémis. » _Annonça Calliope avant de disparaître._

_ Elle laissa Usémis tout seul dans le jardin contempler les étoiles. Elle lui donna une fausse excuse pour aller voir un autre homme en cachette mais elle restait tout de même touchée et bouleversée par l'histoire que venait de lui raconter Usémis. _

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Pendant ce temps, Usémis alla retrouver Caroline dans sa chambre, la jolie blonde était assise sur le lit. Lorsqu'elle vit Usémis entrer dans la chambre, elle n'eut pas peur, elle ne bougea pas et restait là à le regarder. Elle regardait celui qui était à l'origine de sa naissance. Quelque part, quelque chose d'incompréhensible les liait et Caroline se sentait bien auprès de ce mystérieux personnage. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était son père.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. » _S'excusa Usémis._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous tuer les êtres surnaturels qui peuplent la terre ? Où sommes-nous ? » _Questionna Caroline._

« Sûrement à cause de la vengeance ou de la jalousie. Peut-être parce que j'en veux à ces êtres de vivre car ils sont la cause de mon mal être. » _Se confia le sorcelier._

« Mais la seule personne qui vous fait souffrir ici c'est ma mère et non ces milliers de gens que vous voulez tuer. » _Rétorqua la blonde._

« Ta mère. Je ne pourrais jamais la haïr. Je ne le peux et je ne le puis. » _Confessa Usémis._

_Caroline comprit une partie du problème, elle comprenait un peu ce qui se passait désormais. Elle remercia Katherine de leur avoir raconté l'histoire des Angeless et des Sorceliers sans quoi, elle ne comprendrait rien de la situation mais elle fut touchée par la confession d'Usémis et prit pitié pour lui car de ce qu'elle avait entendu tout à l'heure, les sentiments d'Usémis ne sont pas partagés. _

_ Ailleurs, Klaus et sa famille ainsi qu'Hayley venait d'arriver à Mystic Falls. Klaus aussitôt arrivé, invita les amis de Caroline à son manoir pour s'enquérir de la situation._

« Bon maintenant tu sais tout. Que fait-on ? » _Demanda Damon._

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé mais je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à love et à sa mère. » _Rectifia l'hybride._

« Plus le temps passe, moins on a de chance de retrouver Caroline et le sheriff. » _Renchérit Stefan._

« Ne cherchez plus loin, je suis là. » _Déclara Liz arrivant de nulle part._

_ Son arrivée impromptue fit sursauter tout le monde sauf les originels qui restaient stoïques. Liz venait d'arriver de nulle part, il y'a deux secondes elle n'était pas dans la pièce et la voilà chez les Mikaelson vêtue d'une robe blanche de déesse grecque._

« Sheriff ? » _Lâcha Damon surpris._

« Caroline est avec Usémis. » _Informa Liz (Calliope)._

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec vous ? » _Questionna Elijah assis dans un coin du canapé._

« Tu sais où elle est. » _Répliqua Liz (Calliope)._

_ Tout le monde suivait l'échange entre Elijah et Liz sans rien y comprendre. Comment Elijah pourrait-il savoir où se trouve Caroline ? Qu'est-ce qu'Elijah connaît exactement ? Usémis exterminera-t-il vraiment tous les êtres surnaturels de la terre ? Quel choix fera Caroline ? Restera-t-elle auprès de son père ou protègera-t-elle ces amis ?_

_**To be Continued**__…_


End file.
